Eyes of the Spirit
by StlAjax
Summary: With cursed eyes and the teaching of the Sandaime, can Naruto get the respect he deserves? Naruto/Anko/Hana
1. Awaken

A/N: Okay, so this is my first actual story that I am publishing. Please leave a review. Thank you. P.S. I do not own Naruto, only my brain.

Chapter 1: Birth of the Spirit Eye

Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah, the trouble making brat, the _demon_ child. No matter what he was called, he was one thing above all else, a lonely little six year old boy. However, many of the villagers did not see that, no. Instead they saw the young child as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the vicious demon who had attacked the village on the day that Naruto was born. The reason for their thinking was simple, at least in their minds; Naruto had the destructive Bijuu sealed inside of him by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the greatest Hokage of all time. They believed that a mere child could not hold back the indomitable will of the Kyuubi. Thus, they thought the child to be either the Kyuubi's new body or the great beast's puppet. Of course they were wrong; the Yondaime was a seal master. No matter how strong the Kyuubi was, it could not get past the greatest seal that Minato ever made. None of that mattered to the villagers though, so because of their ignorance, Naruto was alone.

Naruto, however, knew none of this. Well he did not know anything about the Kyuubi. He did know that the villagers at least disliked him, borderline hate. He could see how most of them ignored him and those that did not would send him vicious glares. He was just happy that they had not attacked him, yet. He was not stupid after all, far from it in fact. He spent most of his free time in the library. Most would think that the villagers would not let the great demon into the library; however, they spent so much time trying to ignore him, that they actually did ignore him. This let him come and go as he pleased. His favorite subjects were history and famous ninjas. He loved to learn about ninja. Everything about them was just so amazing, from their history to their famous jutsu. He loved everything about them, which was why he was joining the Ninja Academy this year. He was going to become a ninja and eventually Hokage, just like his greatest hero, Minato Namikaze. That was why he was so excited. He was getting the chance to go where all the great Konoha ninja had gone before him. In the Academy, he could learn all he wanted with the help of the instructors and maybe finally make some friends.

He could not help but daydream about how awesome it was going to be to learn in the Academy. He probably should not have been daydreaming while going to the library though. He was not paying any attention to where he was going, which in all honesty was a normal occurrence for him. This led him to run into someone else while walking, which again was a normal occurrence. What was not normal about this particular run in was the person he ran into. He could tell right away that this person was a ninja from the Konoha hiate that said person wore. And it was not just any ninja, but a jounin at that, which he could tell by the forest green vest the ninja wore. Said ninja wore a mask over his lower face. His hiate was covering his left eye and he had gravity defying silver hair. Naruto could also see why he was able to run into said ninja, he had his face buried into an orange book, something called 'Icha Icha Paradise.' He knew exactly who this was; it was Kakashi Hatake the famous Copy Ninja, prized pupil of Minato Namikaze and elite jounin of Konoha. He was so embarrassed. He finally met one of his idols but in doing so made a complete fool of himself.

"You should really watch where you are going. You might hurt someone if you don't." said Kakashi, without looking down from his book. This made Naruto even more embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, Hatake-sama. I-I didn't mean to run into you. I was just so excited about joining the Ninja Academy next week that I wasn't paying attention." Naruto could not stop stuttering. Here he was, in front of his idol, and he was being a complete loser. He bowed his head in shame while speaking. Kakashi on the other hand was curious to see what one of the new prospects for genin would look like. He was slightly impressed that a child, not even in the Academy, would know who he was, and be so respectful. It was actually impressive. Looking over the edge of his book, he first noticed a small tuft of blonde hair. Taking a closer look, he saw that the child was covered in orange, what a horrendous color. It was then that he figured out exactly who he was talking to, Naruto Uzumaki, village pariah.

'So Hokage-sama is letting him join the academy. Well maybe I can do something,' thought Kakashi. "So you're joining the academy, huh Naruto-san?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. One of his idols knew his name. It was almost too good to be true. If he did not know better, he would swear this was a dream. "You know my name?" That was all Naruto could say. He was now even more excited than before.

"Of course I know who you are. You are slightly famous in this village. Hey, Naruto, how would you like me to teach you a ninja technique?"

"Y-you really mean it? That would be soooo cool!" Naruto had stars in his eyes. Now he really thought he was dreaming. He could die happy.

"Sure, just follow me." Kakashi then led an extremely excited Naruto to the training grounds, specifically training ground number seven, right next to the Hero's Monument. "Naruto, do you know what this is?"

"It's the Hero's Monument. This is where those who fall in the defence of the village are immortalized. Many of my idols are on this stone, the strongest of them all, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto explained in an honestly somber tone.

'So he idolizes sensei, huh. This is almost to perfect.' Kakashi had the perfect technique to show Naruto. "Naruto, I'm going to show you the transformation technique. It's an E-Rank jutsu, but it is an essential ninja technique. Now the hand signs are dog, boar, then tiger." Kakashi said really slowly while showing Naruto the hand signs. "Transform," Kakashi shouted. He then turned into an exact replica of the Yondaime. He then walked over to the monument and touched his sensei and teammates' names. "Naruto come over here. What do you see here?"

Naruto came over and looked at the names. "Those are the names of your genin team, right Hatake-sama? Obito Uchiha, he died during the last shinobi war when you and he went to rescue your other teammate Rin Inuzuka after she was captured by a team of Iwa Shinobi. Rin Inuzuka, she was one of the first to die in the Kyuubi attack. Minato Namikaze, he died using a self sacrificing technique to defeat the Kyuubi. They are all heroes." During Naruto's recollection he did not see Kakashi activate a medical jutsu around his hand. He did not see Kakashi come up behind him, still disguised as the Yondaime. He did not see Kakashi reach towards his face with the medical jutsu. He did end up feeling pain, and lots of it. All he knew was an extreme amount of pain. There was so much pain in fact that he blacked out, or so he thought. What actually happened was his eyes had been taken out and the nerves in his sockets had been electrocuted.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto's scream could be heard all over Konoha, or would have been had Kakashi not use a barrier jutsu to stop sound from escaping.

"How does it feel demon? How does it feel to not be able to see anymore? To have your eye sight taken by the one you idolize? To have the last thing that you ever saw be the names of those I will avenge by destroying your eyes?" Naruto turned to where he believed the voice was coming from. He could not see anything. Blood was pooling in his eye sockets and running down his face like tears. He could not believe it. His idol had taken his eyesight from him, something absolutely necessary for a shinobi to have. He felt like he wanted to die.

"Now watch demon, watch as I burn your eyes using the one thing that my father left me, his White Light Chakra Sabre." As he was speaking, Kakashi pulled out a tanto. The tanto, however, seemed to be poorly put together. "It may not be battle worthy anymore, but it is good enough to destroy your eyes." With that Kakashi threw Naruto's eyes into the air and destroyed them with the Chakra Sabre. "Now I will end your life with my father's blade." Kakashi then rushed towards Naruto and shoved the tanto into Naruto's heart.

Kakashi had believed that he had finally killed the demon that left him alone. He was about to remove his tanto when Naruto's chakra flared. Not only did Naruto's chakra flared, but it became visible in a tower of chakra. The chakra spire flung Kakashi across the field and into a large tree, knocking him unconscious.

If Kakashi was still awake, he would be quaking in fear if he could see the chakra obelisk that was coming from the child. It was an awe inspiring sight. The spire was not just made of his normal blue chakra, no. The spire was a plethora of colors; blue, red, green, white, and a small hint of black. It was disturbing yet beautiful. The spire grew higher and higher. Then, all of the sudden, the spire stopped growing and split into two separate towers, each with a complete assortment of different chakras. Each separate spire then began to shrink. They were slowly absorbed into Naruto's eye sockets. His eyes then began to reform, the chakra spires weaving into new eyes for the young blonde. The process must have been painful because Naruto was screaming much louder than before. Once the process was over, Naruto's eyes widened in pain. If someone had been around, they might have been able to see that the pupils of his blue eyes were not normal. In fact, if one had knowledge of the seal used to keep the Kyuubi in the child, they would notice that his pupils were of the same design as the seal. Naruto then passed out, waiting for someone, anyone, to come and find him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was sitting in his office working on his paperwork, which he believed was the greatest evil known to man. He could not stop thinking about the little blonde boy he had made so happy earlier. He knew how much Naruto wanted to be a ninja which is why he signed the boy up to join the Ninja Academy. As he was working to defeat his greatest enemy, he could feel a great concentration of chakra coming from the training grounds. He wrote it off believing that it was just one of his many jounin trying to perfect a high level jutsu. When the chakra kept growing he began to get worried. Then he felt it, the one presence that had not been felt in six long years, the one chakra signature that could only come from one person. The demon chakra, that is what he felt, and that could only mean one thing, Naruto was in trouble. "ANBU," the old monkey called out, "follow me." With that the elderly Hokage used the Body Flicker Technique to reach the training grounds. What he saw there, he would never forget.

He saw the boy he thought of as a grandson writhing on the ground in pain, obviously screaming, yet oddly silent. He soon found out why when one of his ANBU tried to get to the boy. A barrier had been put in place to stop sound from reaching the outside. Seeing Kakashi Hatake close by, knocked out cold, he correctly determined that the barrier was his doing. After this was taken care of, Kakashi would be doing nothing but suicide missions until his death, with extremely reduced pay. Sarutobi could to nothing but wait until this was all over now and take the boy to the hospital. As these thoughts were going through the old man's head, the chakra build up was slowly decreasing. As Naruto stopped thrashing on the ground, Sarutobi began to take command.

"Cat, take Naruto to the hospital. Bear, take Kakashi to Torture and Interrogation. Tell Ibiki that he and Anko have no restrictions. Find out everything Kakashi knows about what happened to Naruto." 'Minato, I am so sorry.'

At the hospital, Sarutobi was so worried. According to the staff, Naruto was perfectly healthy. So healthy in fact that they could not even find the normal signs of malnutrition that are usually there when he comes in. They could not figure it out; however, Hiruzen could. It was the Namikaze bloodline awakening. Only a select few knew that Minato had a bloodline, and even fewer people knew what it did. At this point, Sarutobi made a decision. One that would help Naruto become one of the strongest ninja Konoha had ever seen.

White that is all Naruto could see at the moment. Turning his head to the left, he saw the 'Old Man' watching over him. "Hey, Old Man. How are you?"

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. The better question is, how are you," the Sandaime asked? Naruto could see the worry in the old man's eyes. He did not like to make his adopted grandfather worry about him.

"I feel great better than ever actually," Naruto said with false cheerfulness. Naruto could see the worry and fear melt off the old man's face and be replaced by relief and eagerness.

"That's good to hear Naruto-kun." The Old Monkey then became extremely serious. "Naruto-kun, I am going to take you out of the Academy." The Sandaime stopped here and raised his hand to stop Naruto from yelling at him. "Instead, I am going to train you myself and, when the time comes, assign you to a genin team. How does that sound?"

When Naruto had first heard that he was being taken out of the Academy, he was angry. After all the hard work training, after all the blood sweat and tears he spilt, after the old man had promised, it was all going to be taken away. He was so angry he almost tuned out the rest of what the Sandaime had to say, key word being almost. 'How does that sound?' he asked, it sounded great. He was overjoyed. He was going to be learning how to be a ninja from one of the most famous ninja of all time, the Sandaime Hokage. The Professor was going to teach him. The one who was trained by both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages and the sensei to the Legendary Sanin wanted to train him personally. He could not think of anyone else he would rather train under.

"Wahoo! That's great Jiji! I can't wait to start!" He could not help himself. For all the intelligence he had, for all the pain in his life, for all the seriousness he usually had, he was still just a child that had one of his greatest dreams just come true. Then he remembered what had happened and why he was in the hospital in the first place. That sobered him up extremely fast. "Jiji," the child spoke, "were is Hatake-san?"

The Sandaime flinched. He was hoping to get the child's mind off of the incident that had happened only the day before. He knew what Kakashi had done. It had taken almost twenty hours, but Ibiki and Anko had broken him. The Hokage had a complete report sitting on his desk. Of course he could not just kill Kakashi, as much as he wanted to. No the council would through a fit over that. Kakashi was a needed part of the ninja forces and there were not many others on his level. The Hokage had found a suitable punishment though. Hatake was now on permanent S-Rank duty. Now while S-Rank missions were extremely valuable to the village, they were also all considered suicide missions. The survival rate for S-Ranks averaged out to about forty seven percent. As if that were not bad enough, sixty percent of all earning Kakashi made from now until he died were being docked and given to one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Don't worry about Hatake-san anymore Naruto-kun. You won't see him ever again. And before you ask, he isn't dead. I am just making sure that he will never be able to do anything like that again. Now come on Naruto-kun. You are moving in with me and my family for your training." With that Naruto jumped out of bed and followed the Hokage home to begin his training. No one would realize until much later how this would affect the future.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is my first story. Please tell me what you think. Just so you all know, I am looking for a beta. Someone with experience please.

This will be a mainly Naruto/Anko with Hana Inuzuka added into the pairing in much later chapters.


	2. Blackmail

UPDATE: I have added a poll to my profile. Please take a look and vote.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. A special thanks goes out to Innerstruggle88 and AutoNix. I really appreciate the input and advice. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to send me a private message or an e-mail at tenka at ymail . com Just take out the spaces and put it into e-mail address form

P.S. I do not own Naruto, only my brain.

Chapter 2: Blackmailing Iruka and Meeting the Rookies

Naruto Junbuu, formerly Uzumaki, was trying not to fall asleep in utter boredom. For some stupid reason, old man Hokage had told him to come to this classroom today. Okay so he knew the stupid reason. He was supposed to join one of this year's genin teams. He just could not understand why he could not be in a team of genin his age. Okay so he knew that also. No one in his age group had graduated. And the year after, only one team of three had passed the initial graduation exam. Now, there he was, stuck with a bunch of preteens that he could beat blindfolded. It was just sad. He understood why though, especially after that conversation with the Old Man.

_Flashback-The Night Before_

_Inside the office of the Hokage, two men were having a heated discussion. One was an older man. He sat at the Hokage's desk and wore the Hokage's hat and robes. He even smokes the Hokage's pipe, but that is probably because it was the Hokage. The other figure stood across from the Hokage, leaning across the desk and screaming in the Old Monkey's face. He stood at about 5'5". The figure was dressed in black shinobi pants with a black kunai and shuriken pouches. He had on black tabi boots with reinforced steel soles. On his torso, he wore a mesh shirt. His arms were covered in bandages and he had fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back on his hands. On his head, he had on a black mask. The mask covered his entire head save for the hair on the top of his head and his left eye; however, it seemed not to effect his rang of vision._

"_What the hell Old Man? Why do I have to be on a team with those little brats?" The man in black screamed right in the Hokage's face. _

"_Naruto-kun, Konoha values teamwork above all else. That is why I am putting you on one of the teams that are graduating tomorrow, provided you pass the graduation exam." The old Hokage could not keep a smile off of his face as he said the last part. Snickering to himself, he could not help but imagine Naruto failing the exam. That would be amazingly hilarious. _

"_This isn't funny you Old Monkey! Why the hell are you laughing? Gah, why not just put me in Anbu? You know I'm at least high chunin level. I could easily join a patrol team. Heck I would even settle for a rookie chunin team. You know I'm strong enough." Naruto could not believe this was happening to him. He was trained by the Hokage for kami's sake. It was ridiculous. _

"_Naruto-kun, you are plenty strong. In all reality, you could easily beat any of our current chunin. However," the Hokage interrupted Naruto's eventual outburst, "it isn't your strength I'm worried about. It's your teamwork skills. You are right, I could have you join a patrol team, but that would require that I pull that team off duty until you are fully trained in all teamwork exercises, the same exercises that you learn and experience in a genin team. I can't afford to pull any Anbu teams from patrol. And again, you're right, I could make you a chunin and have you join a rookie chunin team. However, that will not work either because in order to make the chunin level, you need to prove that you can both lead and follow. That is why we have the genin rank." The Hokage ended his little speech with a great sense of finality._

"_But Jiji, I don't want to have to work with these brats. It's ridiculous. Please gramps. I just don't want to work with people who would hold me back," Naruto pleaded with the Sandaime._

"_I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but it's for your own good. Besides, you need friends closer to your own age. I know you like playing with Konohamaru and training with Asuma, but you need friends you can grow with. Alright." Sarutobi hoped this would work. It was his last card to play against the blonde. He knew, if he could play Naruto's emotions, then Naruto would cave._

"_Fine Old Man, but you owe me now! You have to take me out for all you can eat ramen at Ichiraku's! Wahoo, ramen!" With that Naruto began to jump around the room and plan out all the different flavors of ramen he would eat and in which order. This made the Sandaime smile. No matter how strong Naruto was, he was still a teenager. He loved the fact that Naruto still kept his childlike innocence no matter what he went through in life. The only thing he wished would change was the fact that every time Naruto would get "all you can eat ramen" Sarutobi would have to make Asuma take three A-Rank missions to cover the bill._

_Flashback End_

After that heated discussion last night and the all you can eat ramen for dinner, he finally calmed down enough to agree with the Old Man. He agreed with the monkey, but he did not like it. He hated the fact that he was sitting in the back of the classroom, waiting for the little brats and their teacher to show up. He had no idea why the Sandaime told him to come to this classroom so early in the morning, the sun was not even up. Oh well, at least he would be able to observe all the potential genin in the graduating class, whenever they got there that was.

Just then the door to the classroom opened up. The man who walked in was a chunin, probably the instructor. He had the regular chunin vest on and the traditional Konoha shinobi attire. The only odd things about him were the pineapple shaped hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He knew who this was, only through reputation. This was Iruka Umino, the top instructor at the Ninja academy, before that he was an Anbu black op, codename Dolphin, who specialized in infiltration and extraction. The only reason Naruto knew this was because of his time as the apprentice of Ibiki Morino, the head of the Anbu Torture and Interrogation department. That guy had dossiers on everyone, and Naruto had studied them all. While Iruka was walking to his desk, he had his head buried in a book, not just any book either but Icha Icha Violence. This was almost to god to be true. Now he had dirt on the teacher.

"Good morning Iruka-san. I see that you enjoy Jiraya-sama's writing also. I personally enjoy his first novel _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_." Iruka was so surprised by the voice that he dropped his book. Looking up in a mixture of shock and shame, he could not help but realize that he had been caught in one of his private and embarrassing past times. Seeing the one who caught him, Iruka was slightly confused. He did not recognize this student, make that, he could not recognize this student. The mask was not really that uncommon in the students. A lot of times they wore them for some form of practical joke. It was the blonde hair. Only one student in his class had blonde hair and that was Ino Yamanaka, a girl. This was a boy, no young man. He could not detect a transformation over the student either. Now he was worried. Who could sneak undetected into the Academy past all the secret Anbu patrols? Whoever it was had to be very good at stealth.

Slowly and discretely moving his hand towards his kunai pouch, Iruka plastered a small smile on his face. Whoever this was, the intruder would not be able to defeat him before he was able to at least raise an alarm. "Yes, I do enjoy a little Icha Icha every now and again. Now if I may ask, who are you?"

Naruto tried to hide his displeasure at the actions Iruka was taking. It was obvious to him that he needed to put the instructor's fears to rest before he could relax in his seat.

"Now really, Dolphin-san, do you have so little faith in your former teammates that you believe I could actually be a threat? For shame." Naruto could not keep the sarcasm or his displeasure out of his voice as he spoke to the former Anbu. "If you really don't know who I am, all you need to do is look at your updated class list for the day. I am a new addition to your classroom. Straight from the Hokage, so no worries on my abilities to pass the test today," Naruto finished with a smile.

Iruka was shocked. He had heard about this student from the Hokage. So this is what Naruto Junbuu looked like. The boy who has been apprenticed by the head of Anbu T&I, the entire Sarutobi clan, and various other jounin of Konoha. This boy was also the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the beast that had killed his parents. If Iruka was a lesser man, he would hate the boy. Instead, he pitied him. Almost all of Anbu had heard of the day Inu-san had disgraced them all, the day that this boy had lost the eyes he was born with. Kakashi was still an outcast from most of his buddies from Anbu. It was not that they particularly liked young Naruto, but they could not be around someone who would do something so horrible to a child.

"Please don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity. Just be my instructor for today, and maybe my friend and comrade in the future. That is all I ask." Naruto had seen the look in Iruka's eyes and it disturbed him. Pity was something that he was not used to. He had seen it before directed at others but never at him. He could not understand why anyone would pity him.

"So I guess you are here for the graduation exam today, Naruto-san. I have to ask though, why are you here so early? There is at least another two hours until class starts."

"Saru-jiji told me to get here early. Said something about getting go info. I think that I found out what he was talking about, Violence-san." Naruto could not suppress a laugh at the look on Iruka's face. It seemed as though Iruka had forgotten that he had been caught reading Jiraya-sama's smut.

"You won't tell anyone about that, right Naruto-san?" Naruto let out an evil laugh that sent shivers down Iruka's spine. He was not sure what he had gotten himself into, but whatever it was, he was scared for his life.

No one could believe what they were seeing. Here, Iruka Umino, one of the most respected chunin in the village, was painting graffiti on the Hokage Monument. It was inconceivable. Why would he do this? No one could understand. The Shodai had black paint on his lips and eyes and white paint on the rest of his face. The Nidaime had what looked like war paint on his face. The Sandaime was painted to look like a monkey. The Yondaime was painted to look like a toad. No one could believe it. Why would anyone do that?

One person who really could not believe what was happening was the Sandaime. In fact, if someone would have been in his office with him at that time, they would have seen a mix of shock and irritation on his face.

"ANBU," called out the aged Hokage! Immediately the Old Monkey was surrounded by a squad of four Anbu. "Get Umino-san in here, NOW!" With that the Anbu vanish in four puffs of smoke. The Anbu reappeared on top of the Hokage Monument, looking down upon Iruka.

"Iruka Umino, you are wanted by the Hokage. Stand down and allow us to take you into custody." Iruka was sweating now. He was so embarrassed and also slightly afraid. Damn Naruto and his blackmail.

"Um, you'll have to catch me first." With that Iruka disappeared. Over half an hour later, Iruka was tied up and placed in a chair across from a very irate Hokage.

"Now, Iruka-kun, what possessed you to deface the Hokage Monument like that? You are an elite chunin of this village, you know what the heroes on that monument stand for. Explain yourself." The Hokage seemed very close to killing Iruka if the feeling of death in the room was anything to go by. Iruka was shaking like a lone leaf in the middle of a tornado. Sweat was pouring off of Iruka's head. He could not believe that he had actually gone through with it.

"Um, I just thought that they looked a little bland. A little color never hurt anything you Old Monkey." Sarutobi was now extremely angry and also confused. Angry because one of his chunin had the audacity to call him an old money. Confused because the only person who ever called him that was… The Hokage could not help but let out a deep chuckle at that. A deep chuckle that both confused and terrified the tied up chunin.

"So, what does Naruto-kun have on you? It has to be something good for you to disrespect the Hokages like that." Iruka, while glad that the Hokage figured out it was not his idea to paint the monument, was slightly confused as to how the Hokage knew Naruto had blackmail on him. "Don't worry Iruka-kun, you aren't in any trouble. I'll admit that Naruto can be quite devious when he gains blackmail on someone. I'll just need you to clean the monument before you head back to class. Also I would recommend that try and be more careful around Naruto-kun in the future. Any piece of information he gets on you will be used to embarrass you."

During the whole debacle, Naruto was still sitting in the classroom watching as the rest of the students came in. The first to come into the classroom was a young boy in a grey trench coat and sunglasses, the traditional attire of the Aburame clan. That must mean this boy was Shino Aburame. Following the next student into the room was a young girl, obviously shy. Naruto could tell that this was Hinata Hyuuga just by looking at her Byakugan eyes. After her a few students from the civilian sector came in, mostly hopeful kunoichi. They all followed in after a young boy in a blue shirt with a fan on the back. That was definitely Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Following directly after the female students, was obviously an Inuzuka, if the smell was anything to go by. At exactly five minutes to the bell, in walk two boys who seemed to be close friends. The first was a larger boy eating a bag of chips. Most likely an Akimichi, making him Chouji Akimichi. That must mean the other boy was Shikimaru Nara. As the bell rang, two more girls tried to run through the door at the same time. If the shouts were anything to go by, one of the girls was Ino Yamanaka. The other was some nameless civilian.

They were both screaming about sitting next to their 'true love, Sasuske-kun.' It made Naruto want to barf. Eventually all of the other girls in the class got involved in the argument, saying things like "I was here before all of you," and "Sasuke-kun loves me most." It was really nerve racking. Eventually one of the smarter girls suggested just asking 'Sasuke-kun' who he wanted to sit next to. This led to all of the girls turning to Sasuke just to see that he was sitting at the end of one of the rows, with Naruto on the other side of him. Unfortunately for Naruto, this made sure all of the attention was directed towards him.

"Hey you," screeched the pink haired civilian girl. "Who are you and why are so sitting next to _my_ Sasuke-kun? GET OUT OF MY SEAT, CHA!" This in turn started another argument over who 'Sasuke-kun' belonged to, thus the explanation for the giant sweat drop on the back of Naruto's head.

"Are they always this loud?" Naruto asked. As soon as the question left his mouth, one of the girls flew past him. "Or this violent?"

"Pretty much," answered Sasuke. "They don't know the meaning of the word no. I just ignore them."

"I see."

"Hey, BAKA! GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" It seemed as if the pink haired gorilla had subdued the rest of the so called kunoichi. "I won, so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun."

Cleaning out his ears, Naruto could not stop his witty come back. "Geeze, no need to screech. Is your voice always this annoying or did I catch you while your balls were dropping, flat chest." This caused the entire class to immediately stop all noise. An eerie silence filled the room and a pathetically week killing intent was made known. Maybe if Naruto was an infant, he would have been scared. Heck, if he had more brains that brass, he would have been afraid.

"What did you say?" Sakura's voice was deathly quiet. The smarter students began to crowd towards the corners of the classroom. Again, Naruto was not to bright sometimes.

"I said that your whining voice was making my ears bleed. Anyway, I'm not moving. Go sit next to the one who smells like a wet dog. He seems like someone who would hump anything that moves. This is good for you because you're so ugly, I don't believe anyone, not even a sex craved gorilla, would want to touch you." At this, most of the class could not stop laughing. Kiba and Sakura, however, were leaking enough killing intent to kill a civilian.

"NO WAY! I wouldn't touch that flat chested, big headed, loud mouthed man lady. Not even if you paid me." Kiba had just made the biggest mistake of his life. Before he opened his mouth, Sakura was completely focused on maiming Naruto. Now that Kiba insulted her, all of her anger was then directed at him. Kiba's screams could be heard all throughout Konoha.

A/N: So this chapter was mostly an introduction to the Rookie 9. If anyone has any questions about Naruto's abilities, feel free to pm me. Just so everyone knows, I wount normally update this fast. It will usually be about a week between updates. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


End file.
